


Seducenti e bellissime mani

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: Kuroko no basketPrompt: Kuroko Tetsuya/Takao Kazunari Kuroko ha un debole per le mani di TakaoParole: 124





	Seducenti e bellissime mani

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Prompt: Kuroko Tetsuya/Takao Kazunari Kuroko ha un debole per le mani di Takao  
> Parole: 124

Se c'era qualcosa per cui Kuroko aveva un vero debole: erano le seducenti e bellissime mani di Takao.  
Nonostante fossero piene di calli e vesciche, per gli assidui allenamenti che cestisti come lor doveva compiere, doveva ammettere che fossero una delle cose più incantevoli che avesse mai visto.  
Adorava essere toccato da quei palmi, quando si sentiva così irrigidito, riuscivano con dei movimenti appassionanti a placare tutti i suoi rigonfiamenti.  
La prima volta che era successo l’aveva trovato strano, ma più il tempo passava più si sentiva dipendente da quei gesti che liberavano il suo corpo facendogli provare un ebrezza incredibile.  
«Ven...go» disse il giovane sul punto di raggiunse l’apice provando per l’ennesima volta per merito di quelle bellissime mani che l’avevano completamente ammaliato.


End file.
